heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Veterans Day/Trivia
*The armband of the Nazi soldiers is a sad face. This replaces the real Nazi armband with a swastika that had been used in Nazi Germany from 1933 until 1945, as it's illegal to display a swastika in Germany, (see: Strafgesetzbuch section 86a), as well as in several other countries that implemented laws against displaying the real symbol. There are however exemptions such as the "social adequacy clause" where the use of unconstitutional symbols are permissible in literature, television shows, films, and other works of art without censoring or modification and stay within the allowance for the clause. It is also important to note the swastika is not of German origin, as the swastika has many Asian variants and a sacred symbol in Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism. *After Arnold calls out Grandpa for making up stories about beating up Hitler, Grandpa then claims that he actually beat up Goebbels, who was the Reich Minister of Propoganda and Hitler's confidante. *The statue of Phil said "In Honor of Private Steely Phil, he single-handedly won the Battle of the Bulge". *Phil delivered the Cham to Northern France. The difference between Cham and Spam being that Spam was made of ham while the Cham was combination of chicken and ham used for military for experimental purposes in 1944. *The Germans are eating Cham in the evening during Phil's capture. The Cham can be spoiled easily due to change the weather. *Phil and Martin were both Privates in the U.S. Army, but they are not promoted until the end of World War II and Vietnam War, respectively. *This is only episode of Hey Arnold! where Martin used an inhaler to cure the asthma due to long trips. *The date of Phil's battle is January 15, 1945. 10 days later, (January 25, 1945) the Battle of the Bulge ends with an Allied victory. *When Martin agreed with Phil to go Washington D.C. for Veterans Day, he said "Hey Phil, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?". This saying parallels Gerald's quote saying. *As seen in "Arnold's Christmas", Mr. Hyunh was also in Vietnam at the time of the war. *This episode aired on November 6th, but Veterans Day is on the 11th. *The standard infantry rifle issued to the majority of ground troops by the German Army in the Second World War was the Mauser k98, rather than the Machinepistole 40. In real life, most of the Germans are using Kar98k rather than MP40 due to cold battle winter like Battle of Stalingrad or Battle of the Bulge. *The following message appears at the end of the credits: "Dedicated to the Brave Veterans who really won the Battle of the Bulge". *This episode has 2 guest voice actors, both of whom have since passed away. The Major is voiced by Joe Alaskey who is best known for voicing several Looney Tunes characters (most notably Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) and the voice of Lou Pickles on Rugrats. Miller is voiced by Joe Lala, a drummer who was the co-founder of the rock band Blues Image (who are best known for their song "Ride Captain Ride") and worked alongside several artists and bands (including Stephen Stills and The Bee Gees) acting and doing voiceover work in different shows and films. Lala would later voice one of the cops in "On the Lam". *When Miller is lying in mud injured, a puddle of blood can be seen next to his leg, making this the only episode to show blood. *This was the only special that hadn't aired on TeenNick as part of The '90s Are All That or NickSplat (despite clips from it being used in one of the latter block's bumpers). Until November 23, 2017, when it was finally aired on the channel as part of the Bold Marathon leading up to the premiere of Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. Continuity *Lieutenant Major Goose, first seen in "New Teacher", reappears, but his rank is different: before it was either Lt. Colonel or Major of the U.S. Army. On this episode, his rank is a Drill Sergeant. *During the WWII flashback, Phil is seen holding an autographed photo of Austro-American starlet Hedy Lamarr while he is peeling potatoes. As seen in the episode "Big Caesar", Phil still has this autographed photo. Category:Veterans Day Category:Episode trivia